The Scion® tC is a new automobile model released by Toyota® Motor Sales, Inc. and branded under their Scion® marquee. FIG. 1 shows an illustration of the Scion® tC automobile.
FIG. 2 is a prior art drawing showing the interior dashboard of the Scion® tC automobile. The dashboard includes a Dashboard center console 021 that forms the main center structure of the dashboard and houses a Radio Head Unit 023, a Manually Operated Radio Cover 022, and additional controls 024. The Manually Operated Radio Cover 022 is shown in the Opened Position and attaches to the center console 021 and covers the radio head unit 023. The radio head unit 023 can be concealed by the manually operated radio cover 022. It is located in the center console 021. Additional Controls 024 can control the operation of the air conditioning, defroster, hazard lights, and other miscellaneous functions. They are located in the center console 021.
FIG. 3 is a prior art drawing of the manually operated radio cover 031 (referenced as 022 in a prior paragraph) in a closed position. The center console of the Scion® tC dashboard contains the movable radio cover, capable of being in an opened and closed position. When the radio cover is in the closed position, the radio is concealed, prevented anyone from viewing or operating the radio. When the radio cover is opened, the radio may be viewed and operated as normal. This stock radio cover may be manually opened and closed by means of a spring-loaded latching mechanism.
FIG. 4 is a prior art drawing of the manually operated radio cover 041 (referenced as 022 in prior paragraph) moving from the opened to closed position by means of a user's hand 042. When in the closed position, the user must push on the cover to disengage a locking mechanism, thereby allowing an internal spring to force the cover open. When the cover is in the opened position, the user must manually push the cover to the closed position to engage the locking mechanism such that the cover will remain closed after the user stops pushing. FIG. 5 is a prior art image of the radio cover assembly 051 detached from the dashboard center console with the cover 052 in a closed position. The radio cover assembly 051 can be detached from the center console 021. The moveable radio cover 052 can be manually operated and may be moved to an opened and closed position. The radio cover frame 053 forms the main structure of the radio cover assembly 051. The mounting holes 054 provide a point of attachment for the cover assembly frame 053 to the center dash console 021. The radio cover plastic linkage 055 connects the radio cover 052 to the radio frame 053.
The radio cover serves many practical purposes. First, it is aesthetically appealing. When in the closed position, the dashboard appears uniform. Second, it prevents unauthorized viewing of the radio head unit 023. Third, it protects the radio from damage in the event that the automobile is involved in an accident. While there are many benefits, the main disadvantage of the radio concerns the fact that it must be opened and closed manually. This manual operation requires the user to exert extra effort when opening or closing the radio cover. The user may not want to constantly open and/or close the radio cover every time they enter and/or exit the vehicle. Furthermore, the user may forget to close the radio cover when exiting the vehicle, allowing unauthorized viewing of the radio head unit 023. This is a security risk.
Unless otherwise indicated, illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.